Renewed Destiny
by nick.obanion
Summary: What events would transpire if Ben was born as a girl? Follow Jen Tennyson as she fights bad guys, save the universe, and hhave a problem of over 10 aliens trying to win her heart? Contains lots of violence, and an alien harem. Co-authored by Mage of Hope. Rating may or may not change to M later


Somewhere, in the middle of space, there was supposed to be no wars, no people, no rumored aliens, anything of the sort. Space was supposed to be filled with nothing but the Planet system and a vast emptiness that leads to nowhere.

However, right now, a spaceship was engaged into aerial combat with a much larger spaceship several times its size. Due to the small amount of durability and the size of the small spaceship, it seemed to be losing and almost losing all its engines.

A few times, the small spaceship managed to counterattack. Right now, it fired two green-colored beams from its cannons, directly hitting its much powerful target and damaging some of the engines.

Inside the large spaceship, the crew workers were doing everything they could to keep the ship intact, otherwise they would be doomed to oblivion. Strangely enough, the crew workers were equipped in some sort of space suit armor, protecting them from any case necessary.

"Hull damage: 20 %!" cried out of the crew workers. "Though, the system's still operational!"

Sitting in the top throne and in the middle of the operating room, happened to be a large, tall, and muscular alien. He seemed to be the leader as well as the captain of the ship.

"I have come too far to be denied!" he replied, gripping the helms of his throne with much frustration. He desired something from the ship, and if he had to shoot it down and kill every single damned alien inside, then god damnit, he was going to do it!

Left with no other options, the small spaceship began performing its tactical retreat, using the smoke caused by all the blasts and beams as a cover up. Of course, this didn't last long, because as soon as the enemy ship spotted them, they gave chase, shooting lasers after it.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine! And there's not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!" growled the leader, his fists tightening and shaking with both excitement, and seething anger. Excitement, because he was just one step closer to obtaining the thing he desired most in the whole universe, and anger, because there was fools who would dare stand in his way!

 **(Line Break)**

A small, young 10 -year-old girl was concentrating on carefully crafting a paper airplane. She had short tomboyish brown hair that went down to her neck along with pony tails that go down to her shoulders, a black and white jacket over a Green shirt, and a short green Skirt to match the color of her eyes.

This is Jen Tennyson, a normal, tomboyish girl who hates girly things and enjoys video games, trading cards, sports, all those sorts of stuff, without protest.

Completing her paper airplane, she glanced around the classroom, trying to see if anyone was watching her. Seeing that everyone else was focused on their books as the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard, Jen took aim and fired at her intended target: Cash.

Unfortunately for her, luck didn't seem to be on her side today, because the paper airplane just hit the teacher's head.

Quickly, Jen covered her face with her book as the teacher turned around, demanding to see which of her students had thrown a paper airplane. Jen sighed in relief, happy not to get caught.

However, the tattletale of the class, and in Jen's mind, the most obnoxious girl in the class, Kathy Tatlin, just had to blurt things out.

"Mrs. Lander?" called out Kathy, raising her hand before pointing to Jen. "Jen threw that paper airplane!"

Someday, Jen was going to get her back, and when she does, she's going to be happy about it.

Jen tapped her pencil impatiently at her desk as she watched the clock ticking, almost at the 3. Just a couple more seconds...and...!

RING! RING! As soon as the bell rang, every student rushed out of the classroom in a hurry, excited to start their summer vacation. Jen stood up from her seat, but before she could exit the classroom and join the onslaught of students, she heard an "Ahem" coming from her teacher.

"Ms. Tennyson, a word please," called out Mrs. Landers, holding the paper airplane Jen had thrown a while ago. Jen sighed, her shoulders slumping as she walked right towards the teacher's desk.

Someday, she was gonna get back at Kathy, and when she does, she's gonna enjoy every single moment of it.

 **(Line break)**

Outside the side was a chubby little boy that had the sort of geeky kind of appearance. Three school bullies were ganging up on him and backing him up against a tree with nobody to save the poor bullied victim.

The three school bullies were Cash, his best friend, J.T., and their female friend, Kathy. They were a trio of well-known school bullies, and not once has anyone tried to stand up to them.

"Normally, we'd take your money AND beat you up," began Cash, walking up to the geeky boy. "But since it's the last day of school, we're gonna give you a break! Now fork over the cash, so we can get out of here!"

"Leave him alone!" demanded a confident, female voice from behind. Turning around, the trio of bullies faced Jen, who had her hands on her hips and looked confident enough to beat them.

"Get lost, shrimp!" said Cash, not in the mood.

"Yeah! Why don't you go home and play dollies?" taunted Kathy, snarling at the tomboy.

Jen's face crippled into a disgusted look. "Ok, first off, ew! I hate playing dolls! Second, says you! Why don't YOU play dollies instead? And third, I said, back. OFF!"

"Oh, looks like we've got us a hero!" teased Cash as he and his two friends got ready. "Supposed we don't wanna back off?"

As he and his friends stood in front of the girl, J.T. questioned, "What you gonna do about it, Tennyson?"

The first thing Jen did was tackle Cash to the ground, successfully knocking him into the ground with vigor guiding her. Almost instantly, Cash's two friends rushed in to help.

"Hey! Stop punching me!"

"Never!"

"Get her off him!"

"Hey, back off!"

"I got her leg! I got-OW! She kicked me!"

 **(A few minutes later)**

Jen and the boy she was trying to save were now hanging by their shirts off a tall tree branch. Nobody was around to help them, and from their spot, they couldn't risk it since their fall might lead to some broken bones.

"Hey...maybe you shouldn't have challenged them. I mean, it was three against one," suggested the boy kindly and awkwardly. He was in midair, stuck in a tree branch, and right next to a girl. A girl! He's never been this close to a girl before!

Jen sighed, frowning as she crossed her arms. "I was only trying to help! And who cares if there was three of them? I've battled tons of monsters with just one player in Intergalatic Wars II!"

The boy seemed surprised at Jen's interest in video games. "Huh? You play Intergalatic Wars II? So do I! Hey, do you wanna come to my house sometime so we can play together?"

In other words, this boy was asking for a mini date.

Unfortunately for him, Jen had no experience of love, or even what a date's supposed to go. "Uh...sorry, dude. I have lots of different plans anyways. My Grandpa's taking me all over different places during the summer. Oh! There's his RV!"

Right on cue, an old, yet functional RV pulled over to the curb, and a big-boned old man stepped out, revealing to be Jen's Grandpa Max.

"C'mon Jen, we're burning daylight!" The old man called, walking towards the tree. "I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall!"

Annoyed, and somewhat blushing, Jen pointed to the position she was in. "Um...Gramps? A bit of help here?"

Max chuckled slightly, knowing that Jen must have gotten in some sort of trouble to be in that sort of position. He helped her and the boy down from the tree safely.

"Whew! My back aches," mumbled Jen, straightening her back and stretching her muscles.

"Now, Jen. Say bye to your boyfriend," Max teased, giving off a grin.

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted Jen, earning a shocked and depressed look from the boy. "He's...wait, what's a boyfriend?"

Max glanced at his watch, and realized how late the afternoon was. "Oh! We're going to be late! Come on, Jen!" He grabbed his granddaughter's wrist and practically dragged her into the RV.

"...Well, that was...fun?" The boy wondered before shrugging and walking away.

 **(Line Break: inside the RV)**

Jen hopped into the RV in excitement after her Grandpa max entered, and said with joy. "Man, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this—"

She then noticed a girl her age she'd recognize anywhere. She had on a blue shirt with a cat on it, orange hair, and bright green eyes. This was her cousin, Gwen Tennyson.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked in irritation, she then looked to her grandfather and asked the same thing. "What is _she_ doing here?!" she exclaimed in question as she pointed to her cousin.

"Take it easy dweeb this wasn't my idea, somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a 'Good experience' for me." She explained in a tone that simply said, 'I don't want to be here either.'

Jen looked to Max with widened eyes. "Grandpa please! Tell me you didn't." Jen said now feeling disheartened to now have her road trip ruined by her doofus cousin. Grandpa max gave an innocent smile and said. "I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us this summer." His smile turned serious, "is that going to be a problem." He asked them.

They only looked at each other as the RV drove off to next destination. Jen and Gwen are now sitting on separate couches with a table between them, both not liking their situation one bit. "Man, I wait all school year for this road trip, and now the queen of cooties is along for the ride." She said to herself.

Gwen looks at her with frustration. "Hey I had my vacation all planned out too you know." She said as she took out a color coded piece of paper, "Each activity is color-coded so I never did the same thing two days in a row, but now I'm stuck with my freakazoid cousin going camping for three months." She said with finality.

"And what do you mean queen of Cooties, you're a girl too." Gwen stated matter of factly, Jen chuckled for a second before responding. "I'm a _tomboy_ Gwen, there's a difference." Jen said, finishing with a glare.

Max took a deep sigh before saying, "Something tells me this is going to be a long summer." As he drove down a highway.

 **(Time Skip: about two or three hours later.)**

Whey they had reached the Campsite, it was about nightfall like Max had planned. After about thirty minutes of everyone getting their gear outside, Jen and Gwen sat at the outdoor table waiting for dinner, but didn't expect what Grandpa Max had in store for them.

"Chow time." He said as he placed a giant bowl of worms in front of them, the two kids scrunched their faces in horror and disgust as they were still moving. "Ugh! What is that?!" Gwen exclaimed as she tried without avail to waft the smell away.

"Marinated Meal Worms. With some old spices a friend lent me for the trip." He explained, Gwen was still leaning back as to try not to smell it. "Well I guess that explains the smell." Gwen said.

"Oh man, I know you say that these are good for us as you say every summer, but could we just have a burger or something?" Jen asked as she was now plugging her nose to prevent the scent from entering her nostrils. Too which Max shook his head with a hopeful smile, "Nonsense, this summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds." And with that he walked away.

The two cousins looked at each other frantically and said to each other. "Okay, I've got a half-eaten bag of Doritos, three bottles of Fanta, and four snickers bars in my bag. You?" Jen said listing some stuff off in her bag.

"Some rice cakes and hard candy." Gwen said with a down look. "Think we can make them last the whole summer?" and with that final note they slumped down with down looks and gave a sigh.

 **(Scene Break)**

Meanwhile, somewhere in space, an intergalactic battle was still commencing. The small spaceship's engines were beginning to malfunction, and the defenses were weakening as the large enemy ship continued its barrage of laser, slowly grinding the spaceship down piece by piece.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed!" announced one of the engineers in the big enemy ship.

"Prepare to board!" ordered the large, green alien. "I want the Omnitrix! NOW."

As the enemy ship was preparing to fire up its large cannon, the small spaceship took this chance to fire a small, but effective shot at the enemy ship, successfully destroying a large section of it. However, at the same time, the enemy ship delivered a larger blast that took out the small spaceship in one go.

Before the spaceship was completely destroyed, something was launched off the small flying object, which quickly opened some sort of strange pod that shape of a ball. The pod was sent zooming straight towards Earth.

 **(Line Break)**

After their grotesque dinner of worm stew, which Gwen and Ben quickly worked together to throw into a nearby river and lie about eating it, the two girls were minding their own business in the campsite.

Max returned from the RV with a bag of marshmallows in his hand, glancing over at his two granddaughters. Jen was focusing on beating a certain level on her video game, while Gwen was typing something in her portable laptop.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" announced Max, trying to get into the camping mood. However, neither girl responded to him, possibly because they didn't care, or they were too distracted in their electronic devices, or probably both.

"Okay...how about we tell scary stories?"

Jen grinned maliciously, glancing behind her shoulder at her cousin. "Scarier than having to spend a summer with a freak of a cousin? Haha!"

Not amused, Gwen decided to retort back. "I'd like to, Grandpa. But I'm busy doing a web search on something called 'How to Deal With 10-Year-Old Doofuses!' Nothing yet, Jen, but let's not give up hope!"

Max sighed as the two girls went back to their electronics. "Aw, come on, you two! We're all in this together! You can mope around like this all summer, or we can have some fun! What do you say?"

"I vote for moping," Gwen said almost immediately.

"I'm gonna take a walk," announced Jen, turning off her video game, since it was almost out of battery anyways. "Smell ya around, Gwen."

"I...think they're starting to grow on each other," pondered Max to himself before turning to Gwen. "Come on, Gwen? Not even for a little bit of S'mores?"

Gwen sighed, seeing the pleading, almost puppy dog look on her Grandpa's face. "...Alright. Just one, okay? I'm still working on having a good feminine figure when I'm all adult-like."

 **(Line Break)**

"Aw man! This is gonna be the worst vacation ever!" groaned Jen, kicking a rock aside as she continued walking into the dark, vast woods. "I might as well go to summer school!"

The moonlight was the only source of light guiding her into the forest, and besides, the forest had wide areas, so she couldn't be lost that easily. While she was grumbling around, some sort of flaming red shooting star caught her eye.

"Whoa! A shooting star!"

Suddenly, for some unknown and impossible methods, the shooting star changed directions, heading straight for Jen!

Panicking and screaming, Jen turned around and tried to make a run for it. While she managed to avoid the blast the shooting star created, she was still hit by the shockwave and crashed to the ground facedown, getting some dirt all over her clothes.

"Oof! Ow...my head..." she moaned, sitting up and wiping away any rubble on her clothing. Once she regained full consciousness, she stood up and began walking towards the huge crater the shooting star supposedly created.

"Whoa! Looks like a...satellite or something!" Jen tried to walk forward a little to get a better look, when the ground beneath her collapsed, causing her to yell out loud as she slid down into the crater.

A small, round-shaped pod awaited her, and to her surprise, it slowly opened up, revealing to be a strange-looking watch emitting a green glow.

"A...watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Puzzled, and somewhat intrigued, she reached out to grab it, when all of a sudden, the watch launched itself onto her wrist.

"Aah! Get off me! Get off! Get off!" Screaming, Jen tried to shake the watch off her. When that didn't work, she tried different methods as soon as she got out of the crater.

She tried punching the watch, slapping it, hitting it against a hard tree, hitting it with a hard rock, nothing worked!

Another attempt was when she tried to slide the watch off her using a stick, but unfortunately, that didn't work either. Defeated, Jen fell to her knees, but accidentally pressed a button on the watch, which triggered some sort of core.

"Whoa!" Seeing that no one was around, Jen saw some sort of strange figurine on the core. "Cool!" Not hesitating, Jen pressed the core down with one finger. And was quickly enveloped in a green light.

 **[Transformation scene]**

Horrified and shocked, Jen watched as the watch sank down into her wrist, morphing her entire arm, and then the body, into some sort of red and black charcoal.

The charcoal had reached up to her eye level, and by that time, Jen closed her eyes, fearing the pain. She felt her entire body was incased in rock, but at the same time, she felt some sort of warmth, like a fire.

Slowly cracking her eyes open, Jen realized she was covered from head to toe, rock and magma.

 **[End transformation scene]**

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Jen, as the mysterious fire monster she's turned into, continued screaming and panicking as she was running around the woods, knocking down trees with her unknown strength and somewhat burning them.

It wasn't after a few seconds later, did Jen not feel anything burning nor any pain.

"Hey...I'm on fire! And I'm okay!" Walking up to a nearby pond, she glanced at her own reflection, noticing her figure had changed entirely. She was definitely slimmer and taller, and her skin had turned to magma rock and lava, but the lava and fire seemed to have a brighter glow than normal.

"Check it out! I'm totally hot!" Chuckling at herself at the joke, she turned towards a tree. Then, a metaphorical spark went off in her head, like a lightbulb. "Oh yeah! Let's do this!" With her hand forming into some sort of finger gun, she fired a small shot of fire and blasted off a large tree branch.

"Ha-ha! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Forming a fireball in her palms, she threw it like it was a bowling bowl and striked three trees in a row.

However, it wasn't until after several trees were on fire did she notice her mistake.

"Uh oh!" The first thing she tried to do was scoop up some water into her molten hands, but the moment she touched the water, she felt pain in her hands as the water hissed at it. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The next step she tried was stomping all over the fires. But, to her dismay, is only made it worse and the fires were spreading like flies!

"Oh man! I am SO dead!" complained Jen. Narrowing her eyes, she sighed and added, "I swear, as soon as Gwen finds out about this, it's gonna be 'Smoky the Bear' jokes all summer."

 **(Meanwhile, back at the campsite)**

Gwen and Max were roasting marshmallows, waiting for Jen to return when they saw some sort of smoke trail up in the sky, appearing from within the spiky trees in the forest.

"What's that, Grandpa?"

Max peered his eyes before coming with a conclusion. "Looks like some sort of forest fire! We better let the ranger station know! Probably some darn camper out there, messing around with something they shouldn't."

"..."

"..."

"...JEN!"

The two quickly got two fire extinguishers from a metal emergency kit box, and ran to the fire. Unknowing that they are in for one hell of a surprise.

 **(Meanwhile back with Jen)**

Jen was still to no avail, trying to put the Fire out by stomping it. Only for the fire to spread even more.

"Oh man…this would be so cool if weren't so…not cool." Jen said as she continued to try and stomp out the fire in a panicked manner. Unknown to Jen, Gwen came up from behind her and Gwen didn't notice her as she was putting out fires, neither did Jen.

Only when the two cousin's backs touched each other did they turn around and look at each other. Gwen, not knowing that Jen had turned into a fire monster, screamed at first sight of her.

"Alright I know I look weird but there's no reason to be scared…." Jen had started to say, but before she could continue, Gwen took a swing at her and hit her directly in the face. And to add insult to injury, when she landed Gwen blasted her with the extinguisher, making her suffocate and choke. She coughed some of the extinguisher stuff out and her head re-ignited with fire.

Gwen took an offensive stance with the fire extinguisher, "I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you." She threatened, Jen not taking her threat lightly motioned her hand forward a bit, making Gwen's shoe catch on fire. Gwen panicked and quickly put it out. She glared at the fire monster and raised the extinguisher in the air.

"I warned you."

"Don't even think about it, freakazoid."

Lowering the extinguisher and looking at the creature and making careful deduction. "Jen…is that you? What happened?"

"Well you see, I was walking through the woods and all of the sudden this satellite came crashing down in front of me. Well except it wasn't a satellite or meteor, it was some kind of pod. The pod opened up to show some kind of watch, and of course me being the curious idiot that I am decided to grab it, only for it to jump at me and latch on to my wrist. I messed around with it and well…" she had finished her explanation as she motioned around her.

"Gwen are you…what in blazes." Max stated in shock as saw a creature he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Hey grandpa, guess who." Jen leaned over Gwen and waved. "Hey gramps."

"Jen? What happened to you?" Max asked, and Jen was about to explain everything again, but Gwen interrupted. "Um excuse me, major forest fire burning out of control, remember?"

Max looked off to the side as if thinking. "What do we do?" Jen asked, Max looked at her and gave her his plan.

"Backfire: start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out. Think you can do that."

Smirking at her grand-fathers plan, she formed a fireball in her hands before saying. "Hehe…shooting flames I can definitely do." And with that she ran through a wall of fire and into an area that wasn't affected by the fire.

She raised the fireball over her head and shouted with glee. "Stiiiiiii-rike!" and threw the fireball like a bowling ball. The fireball landed in a group of trees and caused a fiery explosion, she turned to another group of trees that were in the path of the fire and shot out a clean stream of fire at the trees.

And within fifteen to thirty minutes, the fire was out and Jen and Co. had left the area. Leaving a confused park ranger to wonder what the hell happened.

 **(Scene change)**

"...And you say that this watch just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" questioned Max as he and his grandchildren were gathered all around the fire that Jen DIDN'T create this time.

As soon as the fires have stopped and a lot of trees were burned down to a crisp, the family relocated to a safe distance away from the burned down area. Gwen was roasting marshmallows, and once Jen tried to reach for some, she nearly burnt the whole bag of marshmallows, so she kept still.

"Hey, this time, it wasn't my fault!" protested Jen. "I swear!"

"I believe you, Jen."

"Think she's gonna stay a monster forever?" wondered Gwen, half-joking.

"She's not a monster," corrected Max. "She's an alien."

Both girls stared at their Grandpa, giving him weird looks. "...Uh...what?"

Realizing how strange he was sounding, Max shook his head and responded, "I-I mean...look at her! What else could she be?"

Sighing, Jen said, "I don't wanna be fire gal forever! How am I supposed to play Little Leagues if I charcoal a ball every time I catch a pop fly?"

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll figure this thing out."

Just after he said that, some sort of beeping sound filled the air, bringing everyone's attention as they watch the watch symbol on Jen's chest blink red and white over and over until finally, a bright red flash surrounded the area, nearly blinding Max and Gwen.

Once the light lessened down, Jen was back to her regular, human girl self, showing no injuries on her body whatsoever.

"Hey! I'm me again!" Just to be sure she was completely human, Jen started running around and touching the trees, making sure that she wasn't burning down the trees like last time.

"Too bad. I kinda liked you better when you were a bricate," complained Gwen. Though she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she was glad her cousin was safe. Besides, she needed someone to tease with all summer and not someone who could burn something in less than five seconds every time.

"I still can't get this thing off!" grunted Jen, trying to pull her mysterious alien watch off. She was about to slam it against a tree once more when she heard her Grandpa's serious tone.

"Better not fool with it until we know exactly what we're dealing with," ordered Max sternly, standing up before lighting his flashlight. "You guys stay here until I get back."

 **(Scene change: in space)**

"( _Gasp_ )…what do you mean it's not there!" shouted a heavily injured alien captain to his lightly armored mechanical henchman. "This battle nearly costs me my life… ( _Gasp_ ) and you say the omnitrix is not on board!"

"Sensors indicate a probe jettisoned from the ship and onto the planet below."

Narrowing his eyes, the alien captain who looked like a giant squid, turned to a five story building tall robot and commanded. "Go!... ( _Gasp_ )…bring it to me!" and the robot stomped off into the hangar and launched itself to the planet below.

And landed in the same vicinity as the alien watch, and deployed itself. Launching drones and found the pod. When it saw it was empty, it blasted the pod and went elsewhere to look for it.

 **(Scene change: back with Jen and Gwen)**

"I wonder what this does..."

Hiding behind the RV and away from her annoying cousin, Jen pressed random buttons on her watch, trying to see what it could do. So far, she's accomplished nothing.

"Caught ya!" Yelping, Jen turned around, seeing Gwen laughing at her surprised reaction.

Mocking Gwen's laughter, Jen retaliated, "Like your face!" She diverted her attention back to the watch, still trying to figure out what it could do.

"Uh...Jen? Don't you remember? Grandpa said not to mess with that thing."

"Yeah? So, what's your point?"

Gwen sighed, defeated as she watch Jen attempting to bite at the watch. "Your parents dropped you when you were a baby?"

"Come on!" complained Jen, trying on a convincing tone. "You can't tell me that you're not even a LITTLE bit curious of what this thing could do?"

"Not in the least!"

"...You sure you're related to me?" sighed Jen, slumping her arms and shoulders. What was the point in talking with the dweeb? Wait, why does she care about Gwen right now? The watch is more interesting!

 **(Cut to Grandpa Max at the Crash-site)**

Arriving at the scene of the crime, or rather the spot where Jen discovered the watch, Max was shocked to see a small pod destroyed and in many fragments and pieces. He slid down the crater and picked up one of the fragments, eyeing it suspiciously.

"I don't like this one bit," he muttered, dropping the piece. If this was as he thought it was, then there would be trouble for both him and his granddaughters.

 **(Cut back to Jen and Gwen at the Campsite)**

Jen and Gwen were sitting upon opposite sides of the campfire, each doing their own activity. Jen was fumbling around with her alien watch as Gwen watched, roasting her marshmallow on a stick.

"Look, if I can figure this thing out, maybe I can help people, like really help people! And not make...you know, things worse," explained Jen, pointing to her watch before twisting the dial randomly while sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Gwen, having eaten her roasted marshmallow, asked, "So...what did it feel, going all alien?"

"It freaked me out," Jen answered, looking away from the watch. "Like, _REALLY_ freaked me out. Like Paranormal activity freaked me out." Both girls shuddered at the mere memory of the horror film. "A-anyways, it was like I was me...but in a totally different body. And, I felt like there was...someone, SOMETHING, connecting to me."

Tapping a button, Jen was surprised to see the dial spring up. She gasped, then squealed in excitement. "Hey, I think I figured it out! Should I try it again, just this once?"

With slumped shoulders and down features on her face, Gwen said. "I wouldn't." Causing Jen to roll her eyes. "Yeah, no duh you wouldn't." and she slammed down the core. Encompassing her in a green glow.

 **[Transformation scene]**

Jen immediately felt herself growing and extra few feet before she felt her spine bend forward as if she slouched while sitting down.

She felt her muscles grow and strengthen, as light orange hair began to spread across her body and grew up to her eyes, blinding her in the process, and replacing them with gills to smell, Her palms and feet grew in size and grew claws and slammed her left clawed hand down and roared into the air as the transformation finished.

 **[End Transformation scene]**

"Ugh!" groaned Gwen, a bit disgusted at Jen's appearance. "I liked that fire alien way better than this...this dog form! And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see!"

Jen growled a bit, trying to glance around and sensing her surroundings. Gwen decided to try out a parlor trick by stepping back. She pick up a stick off the ground and threw it up in the air.

"Here, girl!"

Unexpectedly, not only did Jen jump up at such a high length in the air and catch the stick, but she also did a somersault in the air while she was at it. She landed on the ground with a loud thud sound, completely unharmed.

"Whoa. Okay...so maybe it's not a total loser," said Gwen, a bit more surprised than impressed.

Jen felt her beastly canine instincts picking up, due to the wild and all. She went up to Gwen, and suddenly, she peed near her leg, grinning in success as Gwen shrieked.

"EW! WHAT ARE YOU, A DO-Oh yeah. Still, ew! Can't you be more lady-like?"

Satisfied, Jen pounced off the ground and ran off into the woods, climbing trees like a monkey and jumping off them only to land on another tree. This process continued the farther away she was from Gwen.

"Jen?! Get back here!" shouted Gwen, still mad about the leggings of her pants being wet. "I'm gonna tell Grandpa about you turning into some sort of freaky alien dog that peed on me and rushed off if you don't get back here now!" realizing that she wouldn't get to her, she slumped her shoulders and took off after her.

 **(Switch to Jen/Wildmutt)**

'Aw, yeah! This feels awesome! I feel like Tarzan!' thought Jen, swinging from branch to branch. This new alien form was amazing! Now only did she have weird canine senses, but she's also a lot more agile than she could ever been! If only she could see, though.

Stopping on top of another tree, Jen felt like something wrong and waited, as if anticipating for something. Just as she suspected, her gill-like nostrils picked up something, and instantly, she leaped off her spot, dodging a laser.

Soon, more and more lasers began firing at her, forcing Jen to continue jumping off trees as they were set on fire due to the laser blasts.

A small, levitating robot came from the shadows of the trees, airborne as it scanned the area. No trace of the human with the Omnitrix. Perhaps the human had fled or was disintegrated. Whatever case, there was no point for the robot to remain here as it had quickly fled.

Jen had actually hid behind a couple of trees before climbing up to the top. When the robot was distracted, she leaped forward, getting on top of the helm as it panicked and fired lasers randomly.

As the robot was flying around at a fast pace, attempting to get the wild beast-like alien off it, Jen began tearing away its artillery, cords, anything functional to the robot. The watch symbol on Jen's left shoulder began to beep red, and worse, they were heading straight towards a cliff. Before Jen could turn back to human, she managed to jump off at the last second, not bothering to look back if the robot was destroyed or not.

"Ow..." groaned Jen, having landed in such a harsh position. She picked some branches and leaves off her hair before seeing the remains of the robot she had battled with. "Yes!"

However, her victory was short-lived, because it appears there was another robot just waiting in action in case its comrade failed its mission. The robot flew closer, and closer...

WHAM! Out of nowhere, a shovel slammed right into the robot's monitor. It was swung so hard, all systems inside were malfunctioning, and needed repairs immediately.

"Back off, sparky!" shouted Gwen, irritated. "No flying creatures are gonna hurt my cousin!" With a couple of grunts and more swinging, she managed to completely deactivate the robot, her rage of having been peed on sustained.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you!" sighed Jen, relieved.

"And you!" Gwen jabbed a finger at Jen. "How could you just-just PEE on my pants, like, like some ravage animal! That-that's just wrong!"

"Um...I wasn't myself?" said Jen, giving an eerie smile.

"Yeah right!"

Seeing the broken robot on fire, both girls scrambled and ran for it as the robot exploded. Luckily it was only a tiny explosion or they would have been killed! Maybe it was best to retreat back to the van now.

 **(Back at the RV with Jen Gwen and Grandpa Max)**

"I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I told you not to fool around with it until we know what the heck it is," scolded Max inside the RV. After Gwen had told on their Grandpa what had happened, Max gave Jen one of his long lectures about irresponsibility and disobedience. "And you can't just do those...those things to your cousin just because you think she deserves it!"

Needless to say, his speeches were always the WORST, plus way too long.

Jen gave a quick sharp glare at Gwen, who was crossing her arms and smirking confidently. She made a mental note to deal with her later, with one of her own aliens. 'Tattletale,' she thought, radiating malice towards her cousin.

Still, Jen was very sensitive to her Grandpa's scolding. "Sorry Gramps," she apologized, guilty. Her demeanor and mood changed swiftly to excitement when she remembered what she wanted to say. "But, hey! At least I figured out how to make it work! All you do is press this button, then this ring pops up!" As Jen explained, she was demonstrating her explanation with her actions by pressing the button on her watch and twisting the dial. "And then you twist it to be the guy you wanna be, slam it down, then BAM! You're one of ten super cool, awesome aliens!"

"What about staying a super cool awesome alien and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" asked Gwen, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Jen's face fell. "I...kinda haven't figured that part out yet."

Max seemed impressed. "With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, my guess is that we better help you learn. Fast."

Grinning at her Grandpa's approval, Jen cheered. "Alright!"

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! SOMEBODY HELP US!" A voice from the neighborhood radio came bursting into the room, filling up the silence. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACKED BY SOME SORT OF...I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ME, BUT...ROBOT!"

"Sounds like one of those things that attacked me!" gasped Jen, glancing at her wrist. "Must be looking for the watch...! Those people are in trouble because of me! I think I can help them!"

"Uh...you?" questioned Gwen, not believing a word she just said. "What are you gonna do about it, Tennyson?"

Judging by the look on her face, Gwen instantly knew what Jen was trying to pull. "Alright, fine! But you better not turn into that dog alien thingy!"

 **(Five minutes later)**

Running outside, the three Tennyson family members tried to reach the invaded campsite as soon as they could, stopping when they heard a beeping sound. Jen glanced at her watch, noticing it glowing and indicating it was fully charged.

Jen looked at Max, who gave her a nod of approval. She was thrilled to know that her watch was fully functional, and began switching alien to alien, wondering which one to choose.

"Ooh! This looks like a cool one!" and slammed down the Core.

 **[Transformation scene]**

Immediately the watch sank down into her wrist as a tough, crystal like Armor began to encompass her. Her eyes turned a crystalline yellow color, her body was slimmer and bulky of her rock like transformation. Two spikes sprouted from her back completing the transformation.

 **[End transformation scene]**

Fully armored in gear, Jen looked like a living light green crystalized alien. Her arms, legs, and head were completely composed of durable, light green crystals which shined and glittered from the moonlight. The watch symbol was on the left side of her chest, and she had a somewhat square head and thinner arms.

"So, what can this one do?" wondered Gwen, amazed.

Jen shrugged, amazed by how much power she contained in this form. "I dunno. But I bet it's gonna be cool!"

In the meantime, people were screaming and running, left and right, as a huge robot was shooting lasers and destroying the forest trees and cars. Everything was chaotic in the campsite as the campers tried to run for safety.

Arriving at the scene, Gwen, Max, and Jen heard huge explosions and smoke rising in the air. As soon as the smoke cleared, a large, much more stronger robot took its place.

"Looks like the big boss man this time," commented Jen. 'Not surprisingly, since there's always a huge boss to deal with in the end, like video games,' she thought. "I'll get Gearhead, and you guys get the campers to safety."

Max nodded before ushering Gwen to follow him. As soon as they were gone, Jen rushed towards the robot, hoping to figure out her new powers and to stop the giant robot.

While the campers were fleeing like rats, the robot spotted its new target: A helpless woman about to be saved by the park ranger. The robot decided to take on the ranger, intent on annihilating him.

"Leave him alone!" The robot turned its head, its new target focusing more on the symbol on Jen's chest as she stood firm and tall. "You want somebody to pick on? Try me!"

Dropping the ranger, the robot didn't waste any time before shooting Jen, who had her guard down. She cried out as she was sent flying into the air and crashing into an RV. However, the fun didn't stop there as the robot fired a laser at the exact same RV. It went towards the destroyed RV, hoping to find its target dead.

Slicing her way out of the rubble, Jen was left with few injuries, mainly due to her high defensive body. Seeing her arm turned into a crystalized sword, all Jen had to comment was: 'Cool."

Jen heard the robot approaching, so she shoved all other rubble off her with her surprisinging newfound strength. She charged at the robot, trying to slash at it when the robot leaped up into the air and slammed Jen right into the gutter.

"Ow...!" Jen found herself stuck between the robot's metal claws, bound to the ground. "I think I'm in trouble!"

While Jen had been distracted with her fight against the robot, Gwen and Max managed to rescue the woman and the park ranger. "What is going on here?" questioned the park ranger, shocked and astonished.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Gwen. "Now, come on!"

As Gwen and Max ran for it, the park ranger glanced at the current fight. Apparently, the robot had picked up some sort of crystal-like creature and was throwing her straight towards him!

The park ranger ducked in time, avoiding any shattered shards from the van besides him. After the park ranger also ran in the same direction as the campers, Jen managed to get up to face the robot again.

While she was evacuating the other campers, Gwen looked back at the battle, seeing Jen running around, trying to dodge the numerous lasers the robot was aiming at.

Jen panted, ducking to the ground as another laser passed by her head harmlessly. However, that laser fired at a tree, which was beginning to collapse right on top of Gwen! With all her strength, Jen slashed the tree in half, saving her cousin's life.

"So, we're even?"

"...Even."

Suddenly, the robot managed to grab Jen from behind while she was distracted. When the robot clutched her arm, Jen took this opportunity to focus her energy on forming her arm into a spiked weapon, shattering the robot's hand. In retaliation, the robot shot a laser at Jen, shooting her through a wall which collapsed soon after.

"Jen!" yelled Max, arriving to rescue his granddaughter.

Jen shook her head, trying to stay conscious as she stood up from all the fire and rubble. When she saw the robot charging an even more powerful blast, she ran up to it and stopped, forming her arms into a two-way shield.

The laser blast fired onto Jen, who deflected the laser with her arm shields, which were gleaming from the high energy laser. However, it only provided enough defense, so it caused Jen to fly back and crash into the ground. This, in turn, gave her an idea.

She ran up to the robot, taunting it. "Come on! I'm not afraid of you, tough guy!"

While the robot was charging another shot, Max yelled, "Get outta there, Jen!"

Refusing to listen, Jen just stood her ground and pressed her palms forward before the laser shot was fired, contacting with her crystalized hands. "Let's see how you like THIS!" Jen watched as the laser reflected back to its firer, destroying it in the process.

"Yeah way to go Je—Diamond headed girl!" Grandpa Max shouted proudly, correcting himself slightly when he almost said his grand-daughters name.

Jen jumped up and down excitedly and shouted with glee, "Aww yeah! Who's bad now!" she looked towards the crowd and noticed all the awkward stares she was receiving and facepalms from her grandpa and cousin. "Uh…I think I'll go now." Jen said as she ran off.

 **(Cut to the next morning)**

The very next morning, Gwen was helping her Grandpa pack up their belongings onto the RV. However, Jen was nowhere in plain sight nor helping out one bit.

"Where's Jen?" asked Max, a bit concerned.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast," said Gwen. "Probably gone to the bathroom or something."

An airplane-like sound emitted through the air as a sort of dust cloud headed towards the two. Gwen and Max coughed and tried to blow away the dust before their vision was fully cleared.

A Velociraptor-like creature wearing slim black armor appeared, black wheels acting as her feet and a helmet covering her face. Her faceplate revealed itself, showing a blue-skinned face with a sharp look. Her blue, black-stripped tail wagged back and forth in excitement.

"...Jen?" gasped Max, a bit startled.

"Yup, yup!" spoke Jen excitedly through a rasp tone. "Here, check this out!" In a flash, she immediately packed the rest of their belongings inside the RV, making things less complication. "Pretty fast, huh?"

However, her excitement mellowed down when the watch symbol on her chest began beeping back and forth, turning her back to human. It didn't matter to Jen this time, though. Her 'work' was done anyways.

"I think this is going to be the best summer ever!" cheered Jen, jumping up and down.

"Absolutely," agreed Max, nodding his head.

"Really going to be interesting...So, where did you go?" questioned Gwen, almost afraid to ask. This was Jen she was asking about; girl with a watch that could turn her into aliens! Knowing her, Jen could have ended up winding up loads of trouble!

"Oh...just the bathroom!" lied Jen, giving off a cute and cheeky grin.

 **(Insert line here)**

Cash and J.T. were dangling from their underwear on top of some tree branches. They were just hanging around, bullying a bunch of kids, when something fast flew past them. Next thing they knew, they were hanging around like this...and it was humiliating!

"Dude...How'd we get up here?" complained Cash.

J.T. seemed a bit sluggish. "Ugh...I'm not sure...it all happened so fast..."

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" cried out Cash as cars passed by the boys.

"Wait, where's your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Off to dance class, I guess. Help! Somebody!"

 **(Inside the Omnitrix)**

The insides of the Omnitrix were highly technical, almost as if it was a city. The huge area inside the Omnitrix seemed to be filled with nothing but tall buildings and ground. In the center of it all, a couple of aliens gathered, deeply in a conversation.

"...And then that human used me to go grab...what was it called...? Oh, a hamburger! Seriously, I refuse to be use my powers for her biddings!" complained the Kineceleran named XLR8.

"Lately, all you've been talking about is Jen. You sure you don't have a thing for her?" teased the Tetraman known as Four Arms as he crossed his four arms together.

XLR8 gave a light red blush before hiding his face with his mask, grateful for the small functional faceplate. "D-don't be ridiculous! As if I am romantically involved with the human girl!"

The Pyronite named Heatblast shrugged his rocky-like shoulders. "That's fine with me. If you don't want her, I'll take her. After all, she is a cutie! She can burn me up any day!~"

That sorta ticked off the Kineceleran as he zoomed over to Heatblast and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen up, Pyronite!" hissed the reptile-like alien. "Jen may have misused each one of us, but she is still an innocent being, so don't get any wrong ideas!"

"Hey! You called her by her name!" pointed out the Galvan named Grey Matter, jumping up and down on Diamondhead's shoulder.

"S-shut up, Galvan! Do you wish for me to scramble your brains?!"

"Hey, where's Upgrade and that weird creature Jen called Ghostfreak?" wondered Diamondhead, looking around. The Vulpimancer named Wildmutt glanced around, whinning a bit for attention.

"The Galvanic Mechamorph is more of the...silent type of guy," said Four Arms. "As for the Ghostfreak guy, well, I haven't seen him ever since I got here."

Ripjaws, another alien in the Omnitrix, stretched his arms and said, "I feel great! This is the first time I'm actually walking in the ground! And I'm not suffocating!"

"Perhaps I can answer that one," said Grey Matter. "The Omnitrix provides many functions, and since the inside is basically like a city, the air and the insides help you breath like you were in water. Basically, the Omnitrix is the only reason why you're not gasping like a dead fish."

"Hmm? Sorry, wasn't paying attention," said Heatblast, reading a comic book.

"Where did you get that comic book?" Wondered Diamondhead, surprised. "And how come it's not burning?"

"Duh. Rock hands, remember?" Heatblast said, pointing at his rocky hands and body. "And I happen to find a stack full of them in a box somewhere around here."

"What do we do about Jen?" Wondered Four Arms, puzzled as he rubbed his neck.

"We find a way to break out of the Omnitrix!" Said XLR8.

"No way! It's totally cool in here!" Said Heatblast. "Besides, our new master is cool and cute!"

"Who says we need to address her as our master, you buffoon?!"

"How about this then?" Suggested Diamondhead. "We'll all try a way to get out of the Omnitrix, but we'll still help out Jen whenever she needs it."

"Why should we help out that human?" Hissed XLR8, already hating the idea.

Wildmutt whimpered and growled at XLR8. Grey Matter translated for him. "According to Wildmutt, he says he likes it when Jen belly rubs herself in his form. Also, if Jen dies, one of her enemies might get the Omnitrix, and if that happens, the universe is doomed. Do you really want to leave the hands of a powerful watch to a maniac or something?"

"...Hmmm...Good point. Fine! Well cooperate with the human! But the moment I'm out, I'm killing her myself and destroying the Omnitrix myself!" Promised XLR8.

"Whoa! I understand destroying the thing trapping us, but killing? That's way too out of the line! Even low!" Gasped Heatblast as Wildmutt growled.

"Yeah, Jen may misuse us, but she's only a child who doesn't know anything. Remember that," reminded Diamondhead.

Upgrade appeared from the ground, startling everyone since they learned that he basically was eavesdropping on their conversation. He glanced at XLR8, narrowing his eye before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You too?! Ugh! Fine!" Said XLR8. "I won't kill her, I'll just leave her dangling in a tree branch!"

"Like she did with those two boys?" Wondered Grey Matter.

"Yes."

"Okay, it's decided then!" Said Four Arms. "...who wants to wrestle?"

"NO," Everyone said, backing away from the Tetramand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Hope you like the story so far** **me and Mage of hope will be doing the episodes from the series and some shorts in between.**

 **Please follow, fav, and review.**


End file.
